moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Great Tree
This page refers to the subject of the large sprawling trees grown of the seeds of Nordrassil or the large sprawling trees grown of the seeds of Tal'doren (including Tal'doren it's self). You may be looking for The Great Tree, which is a Kaldorei theatrical play that reenacts the creation of the World Tree. Great Trees are large sprawling trees that can be found in various regions of Azeroth, typically defended by the night elven people or the Green Dragonflight. The term is used to classify two types of separate, yet still druidically empowered, trees. One refers to the Great Trees grown from saplings borne from Nordrassil, the World Tree. These Great Trees also tend to house inactive portals to the Emerald Dream. The second type of tree refers to trees such as Tal'doren or those borne from its seeds that are also large sprawling trees with intense druidic connections. These trees are sacred to the people of Gilneas, namely followers of the Old Ways and in the case of Tal'doren have been known to calm the feral lust of the curse. Nordrassil Great Trees Nordrassil Great Trees are found scattered across Azeroth in random areas. It is unknown why the regions they can be found were chosen, but they tend to exude druidic power and are accompanied (usually) by a portal to the Emerald Dream. Some trees, such as the Great Tree Seradane, were once host to cities of religious worship populated by the Green Dragonflight and night elves, by was of the ruins found. In more modern times, the night elves that worked with the dragons have died out, though the dragons continued to guard their charge until the awakening of Ysera and the purge of the corrupted of the flight. As of more recent times, all of the Eastern Kingdoms Great Trees are abandoned with the portals to the Dream de-activated for all trees. They are as follows: The Great Tree - Located in Crystalsong Forest, this is the only one of the Nordrassil Great Trees that lacks a portal to the Dream. Seradane - Located in the Hinterlands. Accompanied by the ruins of an ancient night elf city, the great tree Seradane was once host to a large amount of Green Dragonflight guardians until the awakening of Ysera. Since its full abandonment, it has been host to several parties of archaeologists and adventurers. It has also, at times, played host to war parties, namely during the Alliance-Horde War. Dream Bough - Located in Feralas, Dream Bough remains firmly in corrupted Green Dragonflight's control. Adventurers led by the purified dragon, Ysondre, killed the corrupted Lethlas, but the tree it's self is still infested with corrupted dragonspawn. Bough Shadow - Located in Ashenvale, Bough Shadow maintains a small host of Green Dragonflight guards that replaced the formerly corrupt garrison. Though they are not corrupt, they are just as hostile to trespassers as their corrupted brethren. Twilight Grove - Located in Duskwood, the Twilight Grove has been one of the least guarded trees in Azeroth. Hosting no guards aside from a singular green dragon until the awakening of Ysera, the tree has been completely abandoned. It has been noted to be heavily visited by those of druidic nature, namely the small Kaldorei population in southern Eastern Kingdoms. Gilnean Great Trees Gilnean Great Trees are also found scattered across Azeroth, but can all be traced back to the Great Tree Daral'nir and Tal'doren the Wild Home in the Blackwald of southern Gilneas. Sprawling and nearly barren on the branches, these trees have served as holy sites for people of the Old Ways following for years. These trees are borne from the seeds of the Great Tree, Daral'nir, within the Emerald Dream. It is there that the first druids of the pack rest eternally as they are trapped in their worgen form. Daral'nir - The progenitor tree of Tal'doren, this sprawling great tree exists only in the Emerald Dream. It is here that the original Druids of the Pack rest in eternal slumber, trapped in their Worgen forms. Tal'doren, the Wild Home - Daral'nir's counterpart on Azeroth, Tal'doren is located within the Blackwald of Gilneas. The entire forest shares Tal'doren's appearance and has long since been a religious site for Gilnean pagans for years. It has been found Tal'doren calms the feral rage of the Curse of the Worgen and even reportedly might bring some back from the mindless state. Hirene - A sprawling great tree found in the Ashen Coast that was grown by the Galuyn] hundreds of years ago, presumably with a sapling borne from Tal'doren. Located in the Hirene Marsh, the Great Tree is a holy site to the pagan people. It is tended by the Thorned Clan, who have lived around Hirene's roots for generations. Howling Oak - A great tree found in Darnassus that was borne from a sapling of Tal'doren. The Howling Oak serves as a meeting place for the displaced people of Gilneas that reside in Darnassus after their exodus from their home following the Invasion of Gilneas. It was destroyed alongside Darnassus when Teldrassil was burned by the Horde. Maldraz - A great tree found in the Tainted Forest, Maldraz was grown by Marl Wormthorn using a seed from Tal'doren as he revived the Tainted Scar alongside the colony of Surwich. Though it was corrupted for a time after demons took hold of the area, in more recent times it has been purified and serves as a small holy site for the colony's Old Ways community. Talonbranch - A great tree found in Talonbranch Glade, the tree was grown following a large party of Gilneans headed into Felwood in search of land to colonize and to find Worgen who could be saved. The group was able to find and aid several original druids of the pack who were then later saved by the ritual. Merging with the group, Talonbranch is led by Denmother Ulrica, one of these druids, and they fly the banners of Gilneas as they attempt to aid with the defense and purification of Felwood. The tree was grown as a symbol of the land's healing. Category:Gilnean Paganism Category:Religious Sites